


I won't give up on you

by Sherlocks_wand



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_wand/pseuds/Sherlocks_wand
Summary: When Jensen and Misha's secret relationship is threatened, they are forced to tell their wives, and respectively, the rest of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction in English and I don't have a Beta reader. So please excuse my mistakes. I hope you enjoy it :)

Misha's POV

„Sam, don’t!” Misha cried, his arm outstretched toward his actor colleague. He let it drop as soon as the director shouted: “Cut!” and everyone stormed off toward the little table of food, that had been built just off set. But Misha wasn’t hungry. He had fought with Jensen, again. The secret of their relationship destroyed both of them, even though they knew it had to remain a secret. Not even Jared knew. After all, they both had wives and children, whom they both genuinely loved. That they loved each other more, they had both noticed too late. So, each evening they returned home, kissed their wives hello, and played with their children. Not that they didn’t enjoy it, they did, they loved them. But it would just be so much better if they kissed each other hello instead. If they were playing with their children. Rubbing his temples to relieve the oncoming headache, Misha went over to where Jensen was sat, with the intention of apologising. The make-up artists had just left to get some food, so they would be able to talk uninterrupted. Jensen looked just like Misha felt, worn out and restless. Misha knelt before him, not near enough to touch him. They were still on set, after all. “Jensen…” He started but he didn’t get to finish, as his secret boyfriend just stood and went to join everyone at the food tables. Misha contemplated running after him, but let it be. It would arouse too much attention. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what this little gesture would mean for their relationship for the rest of the day.

*******

Since there was a night scene to be shot, the actors would sleep in their trailers. Normally this would mean that Jensen would sneak out to visit Misha so they could have a rare night together. Tonight, though, Jensen stayed in his own trailer, watching some film or another, not paying attention. Their fight wasn’t what had upset him, not at all. They fought a lot, and under all this pressure, that was no surprise. No, that hadn’t been it. What had sent him running, when Misha had knelt before him, was the little note he held in his hand. “I know. And I’m watching you.” Jensen wasn’t scared of a lot of things, but people finding out that he was cheating on his wife? With one of his supposedly best friends? That was one of the scariest things imaginable. So he would have to end this thing he’d had with Misha, even though it was already breaking his heart just thinking about it.

*******

Over the next few days, Jensen acted cold towards Misha only talking to him, when filming. More than one time Misha was near crying, not understanding why his beloved would do such a thing. Not that he was normally the whiny type. But a mixture of lack of sleep and oh so much pressure, made crying seem so easy and attractive. The only person he could’ve talked with about it, wasn’t speaking to him, and they had sworn never to tell Jared. So Misha was alone with his feelings. Until he thought of the perfect, and anonymous way, to talk to somebody about it. A week after their horrible fight, that hadn’t really been that horrible - but what else could’ve made Jensen so cold? – Misha logged onto Tumblr with a new email-address and wrote out his problem in a text post. Without names, obviously. And then he waited. And waited. And waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Jensen vigorously thought about how to get the message to his boyfriend as unsuspiciously, as possible. He had seen the lack of sleep and despair in those blue eyes, and it had broken his heart. So much that alone the idea of breaking it off between them seemed impossible. There had to be another way, there just had to. But every scenario he went through in his mind ended with a picture of them kissing all over the internet. Not that they kissed all that often, always scared of getting caught. In the end Jensen decided on asking Jared to deliver an envelope that contained the message and an explanatory letter from Jensen to Misha. Of course the younger actor had caught on that something wasn’t right and was asking all the right questions. What had changed between his two colleagues? Why weren’t they talking anymore? What was going on? Jensen tried to steer around the questions as good as possible, but Jared wasn’t having it. “I’ll tell you when you delivered the envelope!” Jensen said, putting every bit of authority and seniority he had into those words. Since they never talked this way to one another, Jared stopped asking and went on his way, acting as if he’d just been having a talk with one of his friends, now on the way to his other friend. Basically that was what it had been, wasn’t it?

*******

Misha was still sprawled on his bed in the trailer – it was lunch break – watching the screen of his laptop intently, when Jared entered. Immediately the older actor jumped off the bed, slamming his computer shut. Jared raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but didn’t say anything. He just handed an envelope to Misha, leaving the trailer just as fast and silent as he’d entered. Dumbfounded Misha continued to stand on the exact same spot he had just gotten up to, watching the envelope in his hand with surprise. It was minutes before he figured, he should probably open it. When the familiarity of Jensen’s handwriting met his eyes, Misha nearly started to cry. He would know the neat script anywhere, from the thousands of little notes and love letters they’d left for each other over the last year. With his eyes still glistening he began to read.

_My dearest, my beloved,_

_Do you still remember the very first time we kissed? I know I do. It was after work, we were out drinking a beer, in the middle of Vancouver, somewhere nobody would know us. And we were both drunk out of our minds. And when_ Carry on _started to play on the radio… Do you remember how you took my hand? How you placed a gentle kiss on it? I don’t know how anymore, but we ended up snogging ourselves senseless in some dark alleyway. I miss that day, when nothing was complicated. But unfortunately, there is something very complicated in our way now, and I fear that we cannot meet until it is resolved, my love. Know that you are forever in my heart._

_With love,_

_Your Jensen_

Misha swiped away some tears from his cheeks. What complication? Only then he noticed the little piece of paper that had fallen out of the envelope. Slowly he picked it up, a dreading fear forming in his mind. It came true as soon as he read the words on the note. He nearly fell onto his bed in shock, missing the laptop by mere centimetres. This couldn’t be happening!

*******

It seemed like a scene from a movie – Jensen should know, he had starred in enough – sitting in front of the private investigator he was about to hire. The man was smoking a cigar and wearing a fedora, dressed wholly in black. Ever since he had shown him a picture of the note, the man had been silent, seemingly thinking, but who knew what was really happening in that head. “So, what can you do?” Jensen finally asked after what seemed like an eternity, the threat of wrapping up Season 10 in a few days hanging over him, like a dark cloud. Then they would return to their families and not see each other, which meant the writer of the note would be harder to catch. And Jensen wanted to be back with Misha as soon as possible. He wasn’t only missing their quick, stolen kisses, no he was more so missing his best friend. With whom he could talk about absolutely everything. Already, his sleepless nights had doubled. He missed those first few weeks, when they’d spent entire weekends in bed together. The PI yanked him out of his thoughts. “I’ll need two to three days. After that do what you want with the culprit.” Jensen nodded. “Then find them.

*******

After reading the note, Misha had drank. Too much apparently, because he was currently fighting one of the biggest headaches of his life, while acting. Which was a challenge of it's own. But Jared just wouldn’t stop asking him – and I quote – “What the fuck is going on with you two?” Misha tried to avoid his best friend as good as possible, but pair that with acting and trying to sneak a shy smile to Jensen every now and then. His headache got worse and eventually he just told Jared to stop by his trailer that night and to bring Jensen. He wasn’t about to tell a secret that didn’t solely belong to him.

*******

Trembling, Jensen stood next to his tall friend, waiting for his secret boyfriend to open the door. Finally, and with a loud squeak, it sprang open, revealing Misha. Those blue eyes, those blue eyes he hadn’t dared look into for so long. Blushing under Jensen’s stare, Misha bid them inside, showing them to his couch. Jensen sat, as closely to his soulmate as possible without raising suspicion. Jared sat opposite, looking at them with raised eyebrows. “So…” Misha started. “So…” Jensen repeated. “We’ve been….” The blue-eyed threw a look toward Jensen, who nodded, “kinda dating for this past year.”he mumbled. Jared didn’t look as shocked, as they’d expected him to. Truth be told, he didn’t look shocked at all. “J?” Jensen asked, unsure what else to say. “I knew it.” The Pole said, looking pleased. “Mark owes me some!” Incredulously the other two males looked at each other. “What the fuck? You bet on us?” Jared grinned. “Kinda. I mean, we basically live with each other, like 24/7. Did you really expect us not to notice?” Misha looked at the floor, kneading his hands. Jared on the other hand was still shocked. “And you don’t care that we have wives? Kids?” “Of course I care. And I don’t get why you haven’t left them yet? Media bla bla…, trust me I know, but do you know how many fans would love this?” “I can’t believe you’re being so calm about this! We’ve been struggling with not knowing what to do for months, and then you barge in and suggest we just divorce our wives and admit to our relationship! I mean… it’s not that easy, Jared!” Jared just shook his head looking at Misha, who was still not looking up at them, seemingly in deep thought, and then at Jensen. “Yes it is. You love each other, yes?” Now Misha looked up and he and his boyfriend both said “Of course!” with such vigour, as if even suggesting differently would be absolutely ridiculous. “You see! Don’t you want to share that? To be able to be in love in public?” The two lovers looked at each other, for the first time in days finally properly looking at each other, and nodded slowly. “Then it’s settled! You have two weeks to talk to your wives. I’ll arrange a press conference for after that. I love you both and that’s why I’m doing this.” And with that, he stood and fled the trailer.

*******

  
“Hi.” Jensen whispered awkwardly. Misha chuckled, before tackling the other onto the bed, so that he was half laying on Jensen, their noses touching. “Hi.” he whispered back. A little moan escaped both of them, when their lips finally met each other. The kiss was slow and teasing, gentle and lazy. When they parted again after a while, they were both panting, still staring at each other. “I love you, Misha.” Jensen said, smiling for the first time since he’d received the note. “I love you more.” Misha answered, chuckling. He did always have to have the last word, didn’t he? But Jensen had missed him so much, that even this was kind of endearing now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Misha trembled and took a deep breath standing in front of his own home’s door. He counted to five and then opened it. The trip to his kid’s room seemed to take forever and he was out of breath when he finally arrived. The walls seemed to close in around him and he was sure that any minute now, he would lose the ability to breathe completely. Then his wife noticed him. She grinned at him, while their two children continued screeching and throwing Lego at each other. Misha could see Victoria’s eyes shining through her glasses. He couldn’t do this to her. Not today, not on such a good day. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard his wife get up and wanted to turn and run. Instead he let her kiss him hello and just shook his head when Victoria asked what was wrong. He went into the room to greet his children, trying not to remember how much this would hurt them too. His wife followed him, as he went down the stairs again, heading for the kitchen table. He poured himself a glass of whiskey from the bar cart before sitting down at the large dining table. Victoria sat down opposite him, frowning at the bad news she was sure she was about to hear. “Honey, please tell me what’s wrong.” She seemed to be begging, while still keeping the calm composure that Misha liked so much about her. “Honey, I…” He drifted off, trying to find the right words. He had never been good with words, had always felt safest with a script. But for such a situation no script existed. “I cheated.” He blurt out. He could see the shock and hurt in Victoria’s eyes. He had put it there. He was the reason that there were tears glistening in her eyes. Even if he was with Jensen now, he still loved his wife. And seeing her hurt was near unbearable, especially when it was him who hurt her. She took off her glasses and dried her eyes. “Do you love her?” she asked, her voice nearly breaking. “It’s not… It’s… It’s Jensen.” He mumbled, looking at the floor. Her answering sob made him shudder. “I… yes. I love him.” He said. He heard her chair scrape over the floor and a few seconds later the door shut with a loud bang. Misha sighed and wiped away a few tears of his own. When he felt he could handle it, he went up the stairs, back to his still happily screeching children.    
Jensen wished he could turn back time. He wished he had just followed the note authors implied demand and broken up with Misha. Obviously, he didn’t really wish for that. But standing in front of his wife, her face already etched with anger, it seemed like the better alternative. “So… honey. I… I…” He had been trying to tell her for about 10 minutes, but the words just wouldn’t come. “I… here goes nothing… I cheated on you.” The confusion and hurt on Daneel’s face made Jensen wince. “You… sorry, you what?” She asked. “I cheated on you.” There were tears in both of their eyes. “With whom? Why? Wasn’t I enough anymore?” Her voice was shrill, but quiet, since the kids were sleeping upstairs. “It’s… Misha. I’m so sorry dear. We didn’t plan for it to happen, we tried to resist, but it’s just like… like to halfs of a magnet. I love you, D, I truly do. But I love him too.” “And you choose him.” Her voice had lost all emotion now. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn’t make a sound. “Leave.” She pointed to the door, already turning away from him. He tried to touch her shoulder, console her, but she swatted his hand away. “Leave.” She said it louder this time. He said he was sorry one last time, then turned and left without looking back.

Misha brought his kids to bed before sitting down at the dining table again to wait for Victoria. He knew that she was angry and hurt right now, but there was still a lot to discuss before the press conference in two weeks. After a while, he decided to call Jensen. His boyfriend answers the phone after the first ring. “Hey.” “Hey. How was it?” “Well, I’m currently sitting in my trailer drinking my third beer, so… not that well. You?” “Not well either. Victoria vanished and now I’m waiting for her to come home. I wish I could be with you but… tonight is probably not the best night.” Jensen agreed with him. After that they sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the company of each other, even if it was only virtually. “Hey, Jens?” Misha asked eventually. “Yeah?” “Do you think that people will really be thrilled about this?” Misha had been worrying about their fans reactions ever since Jared had talked to them. He knew there were plenty of Cockles fans out there, but what was with all of the other people who looked up to them? Would they be disappointed or impressed? “I don’t know, to be honest. But I think that many of them will be, yes. I have thought about this a lot since yesterday, and I think that it does take plenty of courage to stand up for what you really want. I hope people will see that rather than the divorce and cheating part. But then again, would we really be celebrities if we didn’t at least have one divorce caused by cheating?” Misha chuckled a bit, still not fully able to let go of his worries. “But I mean, what about the kids? They are so young. Will they even understand what this all means? I love West and Maison so much, I couldn’t stand to see them hurt, especially by something that I caused.” Jensen took some time to consider this before answering: “I understand your worries. I mean me and Daneel just had the twins. But I really think that this is the best thing for them as well. I would rather have them growing up with two sets of happy parents, than with one pair of unhappy ones.” Misha went silent at the mention of the twins. It was still a sore topic between the two of them. “Look Misha,” Jensen said after a while, “I told you I was sorry about the babies. I mean no, not sorry that they are born, I love them with all my heart, but sorry that they were conceived while we were together. But you knew that I had to remain as always with Danny and you weren’t abstinent either. We both had to keep the facade up and what can I say, it happened. And I’m glad it did, even if the timing sucked.” “I know. And I know I shouldn’t be jealous, but I can’t help it. I’m sorry babe.” “It’s okay. You can make it up to me tomorrow.” Misha wondered if it was possible to hear somebody wiggle their eyebrows and chuckled at the thought. “I love you Jensen.” He whispered. “I love you too, my angel.” Misha rolled his eyes. He hadn’t been able to get rid of the nickname since day one. “You should go to sleep. There’s no reason why the both of us should be tired tomorrow.” He said. “I want to be tired with you though.” “Don’t be stupid. We’ll see each other in a couple of hours. Just go to sleep.” He dropped his voice to the low, rough whisper that Jensen seemed to like. “I’ll make it up to you.” He promised. The other end was silent for a while. “How?” Misha could hear the want in his boyfriend's voice. “Well, let’s start with me getting on my knees.” Jensen moaned. “So, I’m on my knees in front of you. I will open your trousers slowly. I will get them off you completely, together with your boxers, assuming that you’re wearing some. I will take your hard cock into my mouth and lick at it.” Jensen let out a whimper. Misha suppressed a moan of his own and forced a chuckle instead. “Such a naughty boy. To find out the rest you will have to wait until tomorrow.” Jensen groaned but said goodnight. Both of them had to take a cold shower after that promise was made. Victoria came home around three o’clock in the morning, reeking like whiskey. She tried to kiss him, after which explaining that they he had cheated on her, for the second time in a day, was even more awkward than the first time. Since his ex-wife rarely drank, she was quite the lightweight and it wasn’t surprising that she passed out, as soon as Misha had lain her down on the bed. He would take the couch, he decided.

Jensen woke with a throbbing headache. He had known that it was too much too drink, but he’d still needed the alcohol to numb the guilt that even Misha couldn’t make up for. After showering and taking an aspirin it still wasn’t better. He had to show up on set anyway, though, so grudgingly he went there, as slowly as possible. As soon as he laid eyes on Misha though – in full Cas costume, as well, which Jensen always found to be incredibly hot – his day immediately improved. Cas greeted him with a smile, but Jensen – probably still slightly drunk – decided to go for a kiss. It was nothing special, just a light peck on the lips, but everyone who was on set erupted into applause. Misha smiled at his colleagues shyly, but Jensen gave them a full fledged grin, happy as he’d never been. The day was successful and more than a few people came up to them in between shots to congratulate them on the courage to out themselves. Finally, after the last scene for that day had been shot, Misha and Jensen rushed towards the showers to get ready for the press conference, Jared had arranged nearly two weeks earlier than he’d originally said. Jensen also had a meeting with the PI after that, but he saw no need to tell Misha. They showered separately so they wouldn’t get distracted and twenty minutes later they were on their way to the conference in Misha’s car. Jared sat in the backseat while Misha drove and Jensen sat next to him, holding his hands. They both didn’t speak, but Jared was going on and on about how it would be ok. Jensen seriously doubted that since he hadn’t had the opportunity to tell Daneel about this, since she’d blocked his number. He knew Misha hadn’t been able to tell Victoria either, so they would both be in deep trouble when this was over. At least he would finally know the name of their oppressor tonight and be able to bring justice upon them.

The room was already packed when they arrived, multiple famous newspapers and even a guy from Abc were waiting for them. They all fell silent when the trio entered the small hotel room. “Hi guys.” Jared greeted them, smiling, trying to make up for the serious face’s his two friends were making. They approached the stage were only two microphones were waiting for them. Jared grinned at the couple encouragingly before sending them off on their own. Nearly invisibly Misha and Jensen joined hands, before climbing the two small stairs.

Of course the joining of their hands hadn’t been nearly as secretive as they’d thought. They were in a room full of journalists after all. They looked at each other, nodded once and then Jensen began to speak.

Both of them were breathing hard when they finally exited the meeting. They were sitting on the edge of the stage alone, thankful that even Jared's left. Jensen was cradling Misha’s hands in his lap, kissing them from time to time. “So…” Misha said after a while. “This is the first night we can actually spend together, isn’t it?” Jensen smiled at him, but Misha knew something was up. “What is it?” “Just that I have an appointment before. I’ll meet you at your trailer later though.” “Firstly, what appointment? Secondly, you don’t even have a car, how will you get there, or back?” Jensen thought about this, before explaining everything to Misha. He trusted him after all, more than he trusted anyone else. “I’ll come with you.” Jensen just nodded and they walked to the car together.

They drove for about half an hour to one of the shadiest parts of Toronto. They got out of the car at a bar, that looked ready to collapse any minute. Misha looked at Jensen, an eyebrow drawn up. “You want to go in there?” “Want? No not particularly, no. But I have to. You can stay here though, if you want to.” Jensen seemed serious, but Misha could only shake his head. “Are you crazy? Any danger you get into, I get into too. That’s a relationship rule.” They kissed before heading into the run-down bar. When they entered loud metal music was blasting over the voices of the few people who were there. Misha spotted the PI right away, even though he’d never seen him before. He was wearing a fedora and a trenchcoat, sitting at a corner table, smoking a cigar, looking at them with a weary look in his eyes. When they joined hands he lifted an eyebrow, before taking a sip of his beer. They sat down across from him, avoiding to touch anything. “So?” Jensen asked, and though Misha knew it was strange, he found the way Jensen handled this very hot. It reminded him of Dean and God knew, that Misha loved it when Jensen was Dean. Not that he didn’t love the real Jensen, he did, so much, but Dean was just really hot. “Well I think you won’t like what I have to say.” The PI ripped Misha out of his thoughts. “Out with it.” Misha had to concentrate not to make a very inappropriate sound. “It was that colleague of yours, what’s his name?” “Jared?” The PI nodded and this time Misha made a noise. One of disbelief rather than pleasure though. “What?” The PI shrugged his shoulders and when he didn’t say anything else Misha dragged Jensen out of the booth to the car. When they climbed in Misha could see tears in Jensen’s eyes. “There’s an explanation, I bet.” He said and started the car, and drove straight to Jared’s house. 

  
Jensen couldn’t believe it. Jared had been his best friend for years. Jensen couldn’t believe he would ever do something like that. And then he had supported them, helping them with the press conference. Jensen wasn’t even ashamed of crying, especially not in front of Misha, who tried to comfort him with words and little gestures. Even though it didn’t work, Jensen was thankful for it. It gave him the assurance that someone was there for him. He only recognised where they were going when they pulled up to Jared’s house. Jensen started getting angry now. As soon as the car had stopped he hopped out and ran to the door. Genevieve opened it and started greeting him, but as soon as she saw his face she backed away from him. He didn’t even say sorry when he pressed past her, screaming for his friend. Jared appeared soon after, looking as if he knew exactly why they’d come. “Jensen, I’m…” “Shut up. You don’t get to say anything.” Jensen said, his voice calmer now, but still full of anger. “Why did you do it? For kicks? Because you secretly hate me? Tell me!” He knew he’d just contradicted himself, but he didn’t care. “Well… I just thought…” “You thought what?” “I thought it would be better for both you and Misha if you made your relationship public.” “Well, guess what. You don’t get to think anything about my relationships. We were happy as we were. Our wives were happy. Our kids were happy.” Jared looked to the floor, ashamed. “I know…” Despite his anger, seeing Jared so sad was unbearable for Jensen and he hugged the guy. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you though.” He whispered, hugging his best friend a bit tighter. “I love you, though.” Now Jared hugged back, and they stood there for a while, before Misha and Genevieve made tea and coffee and they all sat down to eat and drink something. 

  
In the end there’d been more alcohol than expected and Misha and Jensen ended up staying in one of the Padalecki’s guest rooms. “I love you.” Jensen whispered, lying next to his boyfriend. “I love you too.” The other whispered back, caressing his cheek. They kissed lazily, and when Jensen cupped Misha’s half hard dick with his hand, they both let out a moan. It had been a bit over a month since they’d had sex and they both had missed it so much. It didn’t take long until both of them were naked, entangled with each other, now kissing very much not lazily. “Misha…” Jensen moaned when his boyfriend finally took his cock into his mouth. He circled it lazily with his tongue while bobbing his head up in a slow pace. Soon it became too much for the other and he started thrusting into Misha’s mouth. Their moaning filled the bedroom and probably the rest of the house as well, which - at that moment - didn’t occur to them even a little bit. When Misha took his mouth off of Jensen, he groaned in disappointment, but was soon moaning again when Misha filled his hole with his finger. It didn’t take long until he added a second finger, a third. Jensen was writhing on them, pushing himself down harder. “Misha, please…” He begged and let out a loud moan when the other complied and lined himself up at his entrance. With a single, long thrust he was finally buried deep inside his boyfriend again. “Misha... “ It didn’t take long until both of them shuddered and climaxed. Afterwards they were lying next to each other, not caring about the stickiness around them, entangled with each other, whispering confessions of love over and over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the end is so short, but I think it fits the story. Hope you enjoyed it!

The next morning Jared and Genevieve greeted them with mischievous grins. Misha, normally embarrassed about anything too sexual, grinned back at them brightly while wishing them a good morning. Jensen didn’t say anything, he was just grinning to himself, enjoying his coffee while his best friend, his best friend’s wife and his boyfriend were exchanging stories over breakfast. It was truly the best morning he’d had in quite a while. Misha looked over at him constantly which caused Jensen to grin even more. He’d never thought this to be possible, but here he was. “Hey, babe what was that fish called again?” Misha calling him babe in front of other people made Jensen want to take him back into the bedroom and continue where they left off last night, but he got himself under control and answered. The rest of breakfast wasn’t as relaxed for Jensen. Misha sitting next to him was now more torturous than comfortable, and as soon as Jared and Genevieve left to wake their children, he dragged his significant other to the shower.   
“Thank you, for letting us stay.” They were standing in the door, goodbying their hosts. They would now have to return to their homes to get their things and then the house searching process as well as both of their divorces would have to commence. They would have to figure out schedules when to see their kids and they would have to deal with the angry fans as well as the happy ones. They both knew how exhausting it would be, but they also knew that together, they were able to do anything they set their minds to. And with that in mind Jensen and Misha got into the car, their hands intertwined, and drove off into their new life together. 


End file.
